A heat transfer circuit for a heating, ventilation, air conditioning, and refrigeration (HVACR) system generally includes a compressor, a condenser, an expansion device, and an evaporator fluidly connected. In some heat transfer circuits, a plurality of compressors can be connected in parallel. To ensure sufficient lubricant is supplied to both compressors, a lubricant level switch can be included in a lubricant sump of one or more of the compressors. When the lubricant level falls below a threshold of the lubricant level switch, operation of one or more of the plurality of compressors (e.g., speed modification if the compressor is a variable speed compressor; and/or starting/stopping the compressor if it is a fixed speed compressor) may be modified in order to bring the lubricant level back above the threshold. This can, for example, prevent the plurality of compressors from being operated with an insufficient supply of lubricant, but can impact temperature control of the heat transfer circuit due to the modification of the operation of the one or more compressors.